


Trance

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [1]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trance

Fink remembers the first time he saw Svengali. So young, a student at MIT, still so very naïve.

Dr. Viktor Svengali was a guest speaker for one of the classes he rarely attended. Fink wasn’t sure why he chose that particular day to drag his ass to class; Svengali would later say that they were fated, and Fink could never find a decent argument for that.

He remembers actually paying attention as the man spoke, his soothing voice washing over him, their eyes met and Fink held his breath. They were so _hypnotic_. He wanted – _needed_ – to speak with him.


End file.
